


Purple Tears We May Cry

by Antiarctic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), I guess I should add this, I'll probably add in more tags later, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Mom Haggar, NSFW, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Racist Allura, Sentient Voltron Lions, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), blade of marmora, galra - Freeform, idk - Freeform, klance, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiarctic/pseuds/Antiarctic
Summary: This is an AU where some stuff happened differently than the cannon show. First of all, Thace was able to escape from the explosion mostly unharmed. Secondly, it wasn't Shiro's clone that got out it was the real Shiro, hooray! Finally, The comet retrieval mission takes an ugly turn when the communication line crackles in and out when they are trying to listen the Shiro's voice.This is my first fan fiction about Voltron and on this site, so I hope you enjoy. Also, constructive criticism is always welcome. :3Ahh, I'm terrible at naming things so sorry about the title!





	1. Comet Retrieval Gone Wrong

“Where’s the comet?” Lance whispers urgently. “Is it in that ship?” He looks around for any traps before turning back to the ship.

 

“I think the ship is the comet,” Hunk says worriedly.

 

“No! It can’t be!” Allura exclaims in hushed panic. “He’s already made a ship from the comet’s ore!”

 

Lance frowns at the ship before saying, “Oh, this is bad.”

 

“More like horrible,” Pidge says. They all come to a quick silence as Shiro’s voice crackles in their ears.

 

~Guys, there’s Bzzt piec-zzt -f  the te-zt-av in th-zt Galra ba-zt~

 

“Shiro what was that? We couldn’t hear all of it!” Pidge says as they try to clear up the transmission. “Argh! I can’t fix the communication line right now, but I think he said something about the teludav being in the Galra base!”

 

“You mean like the one we used to wormhole Zarkon’s ship?” Lance asks with worry evident in his tone.

 

Allura stands there for a moment pondering before almost shouting, “Zarkon’s witch! She has Altean markings which means she could pilot the teludav!”

 

At that both Hunk and Lance start freaking out a bit causing Hunk to ask, “Is anyone else kind of freaking out?”

 

To which Lance raises his left hand and says, “Yep, mark me down for one freak out.” He frowns again as he looks around the room for any traps he could have missed on his first glance around the room.

 

“Lotor must be nearby we need to find him and take him out for good!” Keith says as he brings his left hand, with his bayard, down into his right hand. They all go silent once again as they hear Shiro’s broken up voice again.

 

~Team, yo-zt bzt not let Zt-tor to zzt bzt ship! You ne-zt to bzzt back to zzt lions! Bzzzzt Voltron!~

 

“Shiro you’re still cutting out, we can’t hear you properly!” Pidge says as they start moving their hands like crazy over the screen trying to fix whatever problem that was with the signal.

 

“Ugh we can’t wait for for you to fix the signal Pidge. We have to move fast. You guys go back to your lions, I’m going to search the ship for Lotor.” Keith says causing Shiro’s voice to crackle into their ears yet again.

 

~Kei-zt no zzt need to zt-ay together!~

 

“Yeah Keith I think some of us should stay here with you,” Lance says with a frown towards the now very fuzzy screen of Shiro. “I mean that’s what I think he was saying,” Lance murmurs as he looks back at Keith.

 

“Fine! Pidge and Allura you two get back to your lions. Hunk, you and Lance are with me.” Keith says with a sigh. With that Pidge and Allura dart out of the door to their respective lions while at the same time just barely missing the four Galran hybrids. Zethrid roars as she sees the two paladins tear away from their ship bay. As she starts to charge at the paladins Acxa puts her arm in front of Zethrid.

 

“It might be a trap and we have what we came for so stick to that plan!” Acxa says as the four of them listen to the doors close. “Now, let’s finish what we started.”

 

Keith, Hunk, and Lance all flinch as they hear a roar coming from outside of the door. In the few moments of the door shutting Lance hides behind one of the glowing Galran storage containers with his sniper rifle at the ready, Keith moves to the right of the door to be ready for the first strike, and Hunk moves to the centre of the encased ‘hall’ to be ready to shoot his heavy weapon at the first sight of trouble. Just moments after the door shuts fully they burst open with a cloud of dust. Hunk starts firing into the smoke just before he is knocked down by a powerful sweep of a tail. As soon as Narti is in view of Lance, he starts firing at her. Lance’s breathing quickens as he tries to keep his bayard focused on the quick movements of Narti. As Hunk stands up he is assaulted by Zethrid as she bowls into him.

 

“Oh come on!” Hunk shouts as he launches the larger girl off of him. Keith goes head to head against Acxa, locking blade against pistol a couple of times before Ezor throws a knife between the two causing them to back away from each other. Lance notices a glint in the air headed straight towards Keith. He holds his breath as he lets loose a single shot at the flying blade. The blade is shot away just in time allowing Lance to release the breath he was holding in.

“I got you buddyeeeehhhh!” Lance shouts as his ankle is pulled out from under him. Blood starts rushing to his head as he is held upside down by sed ankle. He tries to shoot his rifle at Narti, but she smacks it out of his hands before he could even aim it properly. She then jumps atop the box he was hiding behind and starts to swing him lethargically, allowing him to have a clear view of his friends down below him. He watches as Hunk fires his bayard again but hits nothing as he is shot from behind from one of Acxa’s pistols. Taking her chance Zethrid grapples him from behind, trapping him in her firm embrace. With Hunk’s fight over Narti turns Lance towards Ezor and Keith to watch their battle. Ezor easily flips Keith as she grabs the arm with his bayard, but she is surprised by Keith’s blade switching hands. As he brings it down towards Ezor, Acxa’s pistol fires and blasts Keith’s bayard away from him. Taking this moment to strike, Ezor brings the dark haired boy into a choke hold.

 

“Nooo! Don’t kill him!” Lance shouts before almost throwing up. Narti continues to swing the blue clad red paladin back and forth way above his friends. She flinches as Lotor’s enraged voice booms in the ship bay.

 

“What are you four doing?!” Lotor yells, “The blasted Green and Blue lions destroyed the teludav! Get out there and destroy them!”

 

“Lotor-” Acxa is interrupted immediately.

 

“WHAT?” He yells.

 

“Ahem, Prince Lotor we cannot leave right now but I believe we have some good news.”

 

“This had better be good.” His tone lightens a bit. Narti responds by lashing out at Lance causing him to scream out in pain. Lotor’s menacing laugh booms around the group of captors and prisoners making the two paladin still awake flinch in fear. “With him on here they will have no choice but to leave our ship in peace! Now bring the paladin to the hull while I get us out of here!” His voice cuts out after he says this.

 

“You heard him girls, let’s bing our three prisoners to the hull,” Acxa says as she grabs Hunk’s wrist and slaps cuffs onto it and Zethrid’s wrist. Narti leaps down from her seat with Lance still trapped in her tail. A few moments later her cat Kova leaps onto her shoulder and gives a loud purring noise. Ezor grunts as she drags Keith over to the rest of her group.

 

“This one is heavy for looking so small,” She says with a frown at the unconscious boy in her hands, “You know what, Yellow paladin carry the Red paladin.” With a confused frown Hunk attempts to pick up Lance and is pushed away by Narti. “What are you doing? Pick this paladin up!” Ezor says with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

 

“Sorry it’s just that Lance is Red’s-” Hunk looks around at all of their scowling faces and cuts himself off, “Nevermind I’ll just pick Keith up and carry him where you want us to go.” With that he lifts Keith up and follows their captors to the hull of the Galran ship. He sneaks a quick glance at Lance to see his normally olive skin tone shifting to a dull green colour as he swings back and forth while still being held upside down. The door leading to the hull of the ship opens slowly much to Lance’s dismay making him almost throw up in his mouth once again. He had also let his limbs go limp on the long trek through the Galra ship making it so his fingers brushed the floor below him. He was also thanking his luck that Narti’s strike hadn’t drawn blood from his chest.

 

Once the door opens they are lead into a large control room with Lotor sitting at the controls. To Lance’s dismay Narti refuses to drop him on the ground next to the now conscience Keith and a kneeling Hunk. Lotor laughs at the three paladins now in his possession.

 

“Narti would you kindly set the blue paladin on the floor?” Lotor asks in a non-commanding way. She shakes her head and begins to poke and nudge Lance in some very odd places. Lotor nods at Narti allowing her to have her fun with the blue paladin. “Now when I heard that one yelp I thought you four hand only gotten one of them! Now this,” He pauses to gesture to Hunk and Keith, “is just brilliant! Now what to do with the three of you.” He stands there thinking about everything they could do to the three of them while Narti continues to poke at Lance only to be joined by Kova. Lance almost laughs as the cat brushes against a particularly ticklish spot on his neck. Noticing his puffed up cheeks Narti squishes his face between her hands gaining a startled chuckle from the swaying blue paladin.

 

Zethrid removes the cuff from her wrist and attaches it to a nearby pipe while Acxa cuffs the dazed Keith to a pipe across from Hunk. Both paladins look up in surprise as they hear Lance giggling. Lance attempts to fight against his laughter and fails greatly as Kova sweeps her tail knowingly over his neck. Lotor gives Narti a questioning look before shaking his head and looking towards Keith then Hunk.

 

“Now-” Lotor starts before being cut off by an incoming transmission. “Ezor answer it please.”

 

“Already on it Prince Lotor!” She says with a grin before pushing a button to allow the transmission.

 

~Ah, hello Ezor I need to…! Are those three of the paladins?~ Haggar ask as a huge screen with her face on it appears.

 

“Yes witch we have the Blue, Red, and Yellow paladins,” Lotor says with a laugh.

 

~Bring them to me I wish to experiment on them.~ Haggar says as she look intently at Lance who is completely oblivious to the transmission.

 

Lotor scowls at Haggar as he thinks of what she’ll do to the three paladins. “Fine, on one condition though.”

 

~What is it Lotor?~ Haggar frowns at him then looks at the paladins.

 

“After whatever experiments you do to the three of them you must kill all three of them,” He says after a few moments. Keith and Hunk both shoot each other worried glances as Haggar promptly agrees to the condition. Lance hears none of their conversation as he is tickled relentlessly by Kova and Narti.

 

~I must ask you to send Narti with the paladins since she seems to have taken a liking to the blue paladin,~ Haggar says with a hidden smile.

 

“Fine, fine! Just make sure their experiments are painful,” Lotor says with a sigh. With that the transmission ends and Lotor faces his generals. “Have your fun with them while you can before we get to Haggar’s location.” Three of the generals smirk menacingly towards Hunk and Keith while Narti leaves the hull and walks to her quarters with Lance still in her tail.

 

Narti sets Lance on her bed before continuing to poke and prod at him. Lance sits there allowing her to have her way with him in fear that if he moved she’d do something drastic. Now that he’s not upside down he finally gets a good look at her body. Her tail a lovely shade of blue with large spots of purple surrounded by a border of a darker shade of violet. He then looks at her feet and tilts his head slightly since she only has two toes whereas her hands have five fingers. Her cat jumps onto his lap demanding attention from the lanky teen.

 

“Umm, can I pet your cat? I think that’s what it wants anyway,” Lance says with a tinge of fear chiming at the edge of his voice. Narti nods and shows him how to pet Kova before turning away from him to do something. He slowly starts petting Kova the same way Narti did before him gaining a loud purr from the cat. Soon enough he is mindlessly stroking the cat as he looks around the room he’s in. There’s the purple covered bed that he is currently sitting on, a small table that Narti is arranging bottles on, a dresser made of orchid wood of some sort, and a mechanism of sorts. ‘ _ Most likely a communication device’ _ , Lance thinks as he looks for anything else of interest in her room.

 

Suddenly Narti is back in front of Lance with two jars of what he hopes is paint. She places them in his hands before she retrieves her chair and pulls it in front of Lance. As she sits down her tail wraps around his ankle again. Narti then pulls out an odd looking paintbrush, the hairs of the brush being a sky blue and twisting and twirling around each other like a living being, and dips it into the cerulean liquid before painting a pattern on his forehead. Strangely enough the brush doesn’t tickle as it glides across his skin. When she finishes painting with the cerulean liquid she pulls out another paintbrush like the first just finer. She dips this brush into the light orchid liquid then running the brush along the bridge of his nose to the centre of his forehead. She fans the brush out on his forehead before returning the brush to the liquid. She tilts her head to the side as if thinking before placing the brush next to his right eye. Narti stops before she touches the skin next to his eye and seems to rethink her decision. Soon after though she paints two thin lines, one one either side of his face, going over Lance’s lips.

 

Narti nods happily before running out of the room to do something leaving Lance to his confusion. He tried at one point to lift his hand to touch his face but was almost scratched by Kova. After almost getting scratched, Lance notices that Narti had forgotten to put the lids back on the liquid she had used to paint his face. He snatches the two lids off of the bed and screws them onto their respective containers earning a delighted purr from Kova.

 

Lance and Kova sit there for what seems like an hour before the doors to Narti’s room open. Narti walks in with a small mirror in her right hand and Lotor in her left. Lotor obviously tries to stifle a laugh at Lance’s appearance making him scowl at Lotor.  _ ‘What now? Is he going to torture me or something?’ _ Lance thinks as he watches Lotor walk into the room.

 

“You seem to have pacified him Narti, the two in the control room are still shouting about this and that,” Lotor says with a smirk. “They still think you’re torturing the blue paladin, the fools.” Narti waves off his comments before holding the mirror in front of Lance’s face. He could now see that she had painted markings similar to her own on him just a lot more extravagant with the light orchid cutting into the cerulean in six places, three on either side, and the two thin lines of orchid running perfectly straight over his lips. As he moves to trace the lines this time Kova doesn’t move to attack him.

 

“Um...Thank you?” Lance says questionly looking for confirmation to continue. Narti nods and waves him to continue. “You’re really good at this, and I really like it,” He says as he looks down at his lap and consequently at Kova as well. She lifts his head and smiles widely before patting his head.

 

“Now to take a picture so the other paladins shut up,” Lotor says with a sigh. He brings up a hologram screen and takes a picture of Lance and all of his painted glory. “Now stay there, Narti will be right back,” Lotor says as they leave him in the room alone once again.  _ ‘At least I have her cat to keep me company.’ _ Lance thinks as he lays back on the bed. ‘I hope Hunk and Keith are okay.’ At that thought he shivers at what could be going on with them. Soon his swirling thoughts calm down to practically nothing as his weariness takes over and allows him to fall asleep with Kova laying on his chest.


	2. Into The Witch's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay experiments! Yay creepy mom Haggar!

Lance’s eyes shoot open in panic as he hears doors slide open. A hand presses on his face gently calming him down a slight bit. As he calms down he pulls his arms away from whatever he was grasping in his sleep. The object moves away at the release of his arms leaving him shivering from the lack of warmth under the blankets. He shoots up at that last thing causing Kova to be startled at the end of the bed. Lance looks around in a panic before his eyes rest on Narti. He breaths a sigh of relief before looking down at his lap now seeing that he had somehow had his armour striped off leaving only his underarmour.

 

“What happened to my armour?” Lance asks cautiously. Narti points to herself in response. “Could I have it back?” He asks causing her to point to his armour in a messy pile in the corner of the room. He thanks her before slipping on his armour. As he puts on his chest plate he turns to the door and sees a very irritated Zethrid waiting at the door for the two of them. Lance doesn’t even have time to yelp as his ankle in pulled from under him and into the air. Zethrid smirks happily at the distressed face he is making as he starts to swing back and forth from his upside down position. Zethrid chuckles before motioning Narti to follow her. As they walk down various hallways Zethrid has a seemingly one sided conversation with Narti. Once they arrive at the control room the doors open gruelingly slow again allowing Zethrid to finish her conversation.

 

“Welcome back blue paladin!” Lotor exclaims as the three move into the room swiftly.

 

“Good morning Prince Lotor…!” Lance says with a yawn before he realizes what he said. Lotor scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion as he looks at Lance still hanging from Narti’s tail. Even Hunk looks at him as if he lost his mind making Lance blush in embarrassment. Keith’s mouth just hangs open in bewilderment before he clamps it shut. He then looks Lance up and down for any injuries. Seeing none he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

“Hmm, this one is quite interesting maybe I’ll keep him after Haggar is done with him,” Lotor says as he looks Lance up and down. “You really did pacify him Narti, good job,” Lotor say this with a sweet smile towards Narti. She smiles back at him before sitting on the ground in the centre of Hunk and Keith. Lance lands in her lap with an, “Ah!” He is immediately grappled by the strong arms of Narti and pulled closer to her.

 

“What did she do to you, dude?” Hunk whispers to Lance.

 

“All she did was paint my face,” Lance whispers back. He fidgets with his hands for a bit while Hunk looks at him questioningly. “Hey, Narti, will this wash off?” He asks. In response to his question she waves Zethrid over to the two of them. As soon as she’s close enough to Narti she is pulled down to eye level of the two on the floor. She then grabs Lance’s hand and rubs it on Zethrid’s soft purple fur. Lance looks at Narti with many questions flowing through his mind. Narti shakes her head, no, before moving his hand onto her skin and nodding.

 

During this Keith stifles his laugh at the adorable moment between the three in the centre. Haggar’s loud voice shocks all three paladins making them look towards the front of the room. Her grinning face is plastered on the screen in front of them all.

 

~Bring your ship into the docking bay Lotor.~ Haggar says with a cackle.

“Witch might I ask for one final thing?” Lotor asks as he pilots the ship towards the docking bay.

 

~What would you like Lotor?~ Haggar asks with annoyance showing plainly on her face.

 

“I would like the blue paladin returned to me after you’re finished with him,” Lotor says with a glance back at Lance causing his blood to freeze.

 

~Fine just bring them here!~ Haggar says almost urgently.

 

“Good, I can’t wait to  have my way with the paladin,” Lotor says with a menacing smirk towards Lance. Keith glares at Lotor, his remarks making him want to throttle the Galran Prince. Narti soon stands and puts Lance in the same position yet again while Hunk and Keith were being uncuffed from their pipes. Ezor, Zethrid and Acxa follow behind the basically free paladins until they exit the Galran ship, leaving them to the druids and other Galra aboard the vessel.

 

Lance looks up at Narti and gets a start from Kova somehow being perched on her shoulder. Then he looks back at his two friends with two Galra generals walking behind them. _‘Maybe if we took out the two generals we’d be able to get away.’_ Lance thinks as he sways back and forth. _‘No, how would we even take them out, we don’t have our bayards.’_ He grumbles inwardly at their inescapable position. Soon enough they reach a room with a purple orb floating in the centre of it. Narti finally places Lance on the ground and allows him to stand on his own two feet.

 

“You two may leave,” Haggar says with a scowl at the two Galra generals.

 

“But-” He is interrupted by Haggar summoning a purple orb in her hand. “Yes Haggar, thank you for your time!” At this they both flee from the room with their lives intact. Lance watches as she picks up a cup from behind her.

 

“I’ll help you if you help me Paladins,” Haggar says with an extremely serious face.

 

“Why should we help you?” Keith snarls.

 

“Well for one, you’ll die and die painfully if you refuse to help, and two Narti will be allowed to have her way with all of you before I experiment on you,” Haggar says as she swirls the liquid in the cup.

 

“Keith maybe we should hear her out,” Hunk says with a frown towards Narti. Lance nods his head in agreement making Keith cuss profusely.

 

“Fine! What is it that you want from us Haggar?” Keith growls.

 

“I want one of you to drink this potion, and when you do that you’ll get your bayards back and you’ll be able to escape to your lions,” Haggar says calmly.

 

“Why? What’s in the drink?” Keith asks as he looks at the cup in her hand.

 

“Something that will help me revive Zarkon,” Haggar says with a grin. “So do we have a deal Paladins?”

 

Keith looks back at Hunk and Lance who nod their head in tandem. Keith sighs before replying, “We have a deal, now give me the potion so I can drink it already.”

 

“Good, good,” Haggar says as she presses a button behind her. “But it is not you who I want to drink this Red Paladin.” She points at Lance and enjoys the shocked looks of the three paladins.

 

“No, I won’t endanger my team mates for this!” Keith squacks out in anger.

 

“I’m sorry but you already agreed to the terms so you can’t back out now my boy,” Haggar cackles at Keith’s conundrum.

 

“No-” Keith is promptly interrupted by Lance.

 

“It’s okay Keith I’ll do it,” Lance says as he steps in front of his ‘rival’ to accept the drink from her hands. As he swallows the pink liquid a shiver runs down his back before moving to the rest of his body. As the last of the potion slips past his lips Narti tosses them each their bayard. She gives a thumbs up to Haggar just before the Galra base starts to shake and rumble from distant explosions.

 

“When you get to your lions you must tell your team to leave this base alone,” Haggar says as she gestures them towards the door. With one last look at Haggar Keith leads Hunk and Lance out the door. “Hah I can’t believe the Blue Paladin was more compatible than the Red Paladin, and he’s even part Galra!” Haggar shouts loudly enough for the three of them to hear just before the door to the core is closed. As they run through the maze like halls of the base Lance’s stomach starts to feel weird, kind of like there was a live fish was swimming in it.

 

“You okay Lance?” Keith asks as he watches Lance closely.

 

“Yeah I’m okay, and we need to get going anyway!” Lance says as he ducks away from a Galran drone’s shots. Keith nods before they continue through the hallway. As if sensing their urgency the Yellow lion bursts from the castle and crashes through a few walls to get to it’s paladin.

“Yellow!” Hunk yells with joy. Yellow allows Hunk in and as soon as he is settled in Yellow takes off to allow the Black lion to take her place. Keith silently thanks Black for coming and climbs into her. As they leave Red flies down to take their place. Lance grins happily at Red before the feeling in his stomach doubles him over. His vision falters for a moment until a loud lightning esque noise rings in his ears. With the odd feeling in his stomach gone Lance stands up and boards Red. As he sits down to take the controls his wrists suddenly won’t cooperate with him and shoot together. Lance gasps as he looks down at the obviously Galran made handcuffs that also looked completely different from the regular cuff they use on prisoners. Sorry is whispered into his mind by Red before everything goes black in front of him.

 

Lance’s eyes flutter open as someone run their hand through his hair comfortingly. “Mmmm. Mom is that you?” Lance asks groggily.

 

“Yes sweety Moma’s here for you,” A woman’s voice says comfortingly in his ear. It takes a few ticks for him to recognize who the voice belonged to. As it clicks in his mind he tries to push her away only to find his hands strapped down to the table he is laying on.

 

“Wh-what’s going on?” Lance shouts in fear.

 

“Don’t worry my dear it won’t hurt at all,” Haggar says sweetly as she brushes her hand along the centre of his stomach. She passes her hand over his ear and frowns. “Hmm, this won’t do your ears aren’t even pointed. We’ll have to fix that, now should we give him his father’s genes or my genes?” She asks with a sweet tone.

 

“Maybe a mix of both my lady,” a guard adds.

 

“Good idea sir, now what else should we change?” Haggar asks as she runs a hand along his legs. She looks into Lance’s eyes and jots something down on a paper. “His eyes definitely need to be changed and your teeth too!” Haggar says this happily before shoving something sharp into his arm. His vision goes fuzzy for a moment before completely fading to black.

 

Lance flutters in and out of consciousness during the whole procedure. During one of the times he woke up enough to see something he saw several lines of DNA which he could only assume was his own. Other times when he woke Haggar would whisper sweet nothings about her and his quote en quote father. One time he awoke to Haggar saying something about having to put in his father’s genes. To which he replied “I already have my father’s genes.” That was the last burst of consciousness for awhile until he heard Haggar speaking to someone about a tail.

 

Lance is awoken by Haggar cooing at him and his new appearance. He brings his hand to his head and is surprised by a soft and warm forehead. He groans as he turns to look at Haggar’s oddy proud face. Someone places a plate in front of him with all sorts of cooked meats hat looked extremely enticing to him. He even surprises himself at how ravenously he scarfs down the food in front of him. He burps happily relishing in the taste of the meal before he remembers where he is.

 

“Soo…‘Mom’ what exactly happened?” Lance asks as he looks around the room to find Narti sitting in a chair at the end of the table and a random Galra soldier.

 

“Well we fixed you up so now you’re proper,” Haggar says vaguely. She looks over at the soldier and Narti with a smile creeping onto her menacing face.

 

“Um, if you’re done with that can I go back home?” He asks cautiously.

 

“You are home sweetie, but I know you mean that filthy castle,” Haggar says with a frown before continuing, “You can go but don’t you dare forget to come visit your father and I!” She ruffles his hair playfully before allowing him to stand. “Oh! Don’t forget to visit your brother at some point, he really wanted to see you again,” She says this as she pinches his cheeks. Lance nods then moves to leave the laboratory only to be stopped by Narti who grabs onto his side to help him walk.

 

They leave the room together and Lance gives Haggar a wave goodbye. Only a few Galra soldiers look their way only to go back to what they were doing moments before as if he looked enough like them to be satisfied. Some actually looked concerned for his wellbeing as they walked by them. Soon enough they arrive in a ship dock with Red sitting proud near the hangar door. Narti helps him climb into Red before Red whispers I will see you again into his mind. As soon as Narti leaves his lion the hangar doors open swiftly, allowing the two to leave.


	3. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lance is home and Shiro has always wanted to pat the cat like Galra.

Hours later he and Red finally make it back to the castle. Lance steps out of Red’s mouth still wobbly from his centre of gravity being changed. The first noise he hears is Pidge’s screech, for some reason hurts his ears, as they run towards him. They tackle him down easily and start yelling at him. He is forced to cover his ears as Pidge’s voice raises in volume.

“Pidge please!” Lance wines as scrunches his soft ears into his fists.

“Oh, sorry Lance it’s just.....you’ve been gone for months!” Pidge says a lot quieter this time. Pidge pulls him into a tight hug before punching his arm as hard as they can.

“Ow! What the heck Pidge?” Lance cries as he rubs his are where Pidge had punched him.

“That’s for getting captured sucker!” Pidge says before running away from him and sticking out their tongue. They laugh as he struggles to stand up. “Come on slow poke everyone is waiting for you!” They say excitedly. Lance follows them as the run through the castle's halls until they reach the meeting room. They slip through the door leaving him in the hallway walking after them. As he walks through the door he hears a gasp of disgust coming from female lips.

“Hi,” Lance says as he looks at the floor. He hears a small scuffle to the right of him and a gasp of surprise coming from the couch. He feels hands clasp the sides of his face but he doesn’t bother looking up to see who was doing it. The person starts to moosh his face this way and that trying to get Lance to look at him. He finally gives in and looks up into Shiro’s worried face.

“Lance what happened to you?” He asks as he messes with Lance’s larger, softer, and pointier ears.

“Haggar happened to me,” Lance says with a sigh.

“But that doesn’t explain why you look like you’re a Galra,” Keith says from behind him. Lance yelps loudly moments after and turns towards Keith with tears about to flow out of his eyes.

“What did you just do? Why did it hurt so badly?” Lance cries out as he wipes the tears away from his eyes.

“Oh! Jeez sorry man I just lightly tugged on your tail,” Keith says as he backs away from his Galralized friend.

“I have a tail! Arrggh! Things just keep getting worse and worse!” Lance exclaims as he attempts to get a view of his tail. At that moment Shiro sweeps Lance into his arms and carries him bridal style to the couch. He sits down with Lance in his lap and pets him until he calms down. “That-That actually feels really good Shiro, thanks,” He says with a calm smile.

“Yeah I had a feeling it would,” Shiro says with a laugh. Allura finally shuffles over to the couch gaining a glare from Shiro.

“I-I’m sorry Lance I should not have acted like that,” She says with a small fake smile. Shiro continues to glare at her while Lance just looks down at his paw like feet. Someone sits beside him, but he doesn’t even bother to look up to see who it is. Pale hands start to mess with his toes, pulling them back and forth. Someone starts pulling off his breastplate and he allows them to do so. Man he felt like trash and he now knows how Keith felt when Allura hated him.

“C’mon buddy look at me and smile like you normally do,” Keith says as he starts messing with Lance’s ear. He continues to look down for a minute before finally looking up at Keith. He gives Keith as wide a grin as he can causing Keith to gasp and wrench his mouth open. “What no fair your canines are larger than mine now!” Keith grumbles.

“Do you want to trade places?” Lance asks in a joking manner before looking around the room for Hunk. See that his best friend isn’t in the room he frowns again. “Where’s Hunk?” He asks no one in particular.

“He’s out looking for you actually,” Shiro says as he gazes out the window. “Pidge is signaling him to come back right as we speak.” Shiro runs his flesh hand through Lance’s hair as his mechanical hand is busy messing with his other ear.

“You know, your ears are really soft Lance,” Keith says as he rubs the tip of his ear between his forefinger and his thumb. Moments later the doors slide open but Lance can’t see over Keith’s mullet to who it is.

An ungodly screech of excitement fills the room causing Lance to cover his ears. Next thing he knows it that he is hugged from behind. “My boy you’re back! Oh I thought we had lost you just like we had lost Shiro but more permanent like!” Coran exclaims as he turns Lance’s head towards him. “You may look different but you are still the same Paladin that we know and love!”

“So what happened after Yellow and Black got Keith and Hunk? Did you guys actually stop attacking or what?” Lance asks as he drops his hands into his lap.

“Well no we continued to attack the base until it just disappeared,” Shiro says with a frown. “It seems Haggar planned to keep you there Lance.”

“Well yeah she made me drink some weird pink potion before she allowed us to try to escape,” Lance says with a shiver. Just remembering it made it feel like the cool liquid was trailing down his throat. He gulps before talking again, “She said it would help her revive Zarkon. I don’t know how forcing me to drink a weird potion would help her heal Zarkon it just doesn’t make sense.” He looks down at his hands to find his normal olive skin colour up until the tips of his fingers which became a light purple with seemingly connected sharp claws.

“Pidge I swear if you are lying to me you won’t be getting your favorite pastry made tonight!” Hunk exclaims as the door slides open. At the sound of his voice Keith moves away from Lance.

“Well Hunk go and eat your words!” Pidge says as they point at the couch.

“Ah, buddy you’re here! You’re actually alive,” Hunk cries as he runs over and pulls Lance into a bear hug, one of his many specialties. “You’re aliiiiivvee!” Hunk’s tears drip from his face and onto Lance’s forehead. Hunk stands there crying for a few minutes with Lance hanging in his arms before letting Lance stand on his own. “Oh man what did she do to you Lance, I mean she even gave you a tail!” Hunk exclaims as he wipes the last of his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. Lance yelps as he is pulled back onto someone’s lap. He looks back to find that it was Shiro who did the deed.

“You know what I’m not even going to question that,” Lance says before turning back to Hunk. “Well all I know is that she messed up my DNA and mixed it with her DNA and I have to assume Zarkon’s DNA.” He starts picking at his new claws while Shiro pets him again.

“Well even so, how were you even able to escape her base without getting hurt in the slightest bit?” Pidge asks as they plop down on the couch between Lance and Keith.

“That’s just it! She just let me leave, no deals no nothing!” Lance exclaims while shooting his hands into the air. He drops them back into his lap and begins to pull at the armour on his calves. “She was also acting strangely, like she was being all nice to me! She also kept calling herself my mom and calling me her son. She also kept alluding to my ‘father’ and even called Lotor my brother!” Lance says quickly.

“Wait Lance you say she called herself your mother right?” Allura asks from somewhere behind him. He answers with a swift nod before Pidge’s small hand starts messing with his ear. “Hmm, I believe she was bitten by a Mom bug,” She says with an unseen frown. “This bug is like the Love bug in the terms that it forces the afflicted to have feelings for someone around them, but that’s where the similarities end. The bite from this bug will cause the mother or woman it bites to either look for their ideal child, someone who looks like their child, or just act extremely motherly towards their actual child.” Lance buries his face in his hands as he listens to Allura talk.

“So what you’re saying is that Haggar was bitten by one of those bugs and for some reason she thought Lance looked like her ideal kid. Though since he wasn’t Galran she felt the need to make him into one,” Pidge says as they write a few notes down.

“That does seem like the most likely of circumstances, but the bug’s bite should have worn off well before she even let you go,” Allura says as she starts to pace around the room. “The only way she would have still been under it’s effects if the bug bit her every single time she was about be cured of its effects. You were lucky that this bug was able to stay on or around her during your procedure.”

“Can I go get changed into something comfortable?” Lance asks with an embarrassed blush. Shiro nods and allows the lanky teen to escape into the hallway. He leans on the wall and sighs deeply as he rubs his face in silent frustration. He slowly makes his way to his room, occasionally tripping over his tail or feet. As he makes it into his room he quickly removes the hard plating on his legs and feet and tosses them into the corner of the room. Next, he pulls off the last of the armour on his arms before falling onto his bed with a satisfied sigh. He felt like he had been wearing that armour for a year at that point. He groans as he stands up yet again to start striping off his underarmour.

The door to his room whooshes open to reveal Keith waving goodbye to Pidge. As he turns towards Lance he finds him trying to cover himself up. “Ahh, I’m sorry!” Keith shouts as he turns away.

“Why did you come into my room?” Lance asks in a panic, yeah they had that one pool moment but this was a whole new level of-NOPE don’t think that way Lance! He thinks as darts into his small bathroom.

“Oh, um I’ve been kind of using it? You know while you were gone and all that,” Keith says as he digs his hole deeper and deeper.

“Well you have your own room so why use mine?” Lance squeeks.

“I-it’s because I missed you,” Keith says quietly.

“Can you just get out already?” Lance cries from the bathroom. With that Keith darts out of his friend’s room and flees to his own room. He flicks the lights on in his bathroom and looks at his blushing face, instead of the normal red flush he gets he has a purpley red tone covering his cheeks. Now taking the time to look his face over he sees that his lower jaw is now a light purple whereas the rest of his face is almost the same skin tone as it was before Haggar’s changes except it has a slight purple tint to it. His eyes however glow a ghastly yellow around his dark blue pupils. He runs his hand through his dark brown hair which is now mixed with a few streaks of dark purple running through it. He pulls at his larger purple ears, slightly amazed at how soft and furry they are. Finally he sticks out tongue and pulls his mouth open wide, so he could get a good look at his new fangs. His teeth in general seem to have gotten larger through his canines definitely got sharper and larger.

Lance pulls his fingers out of his mouth and washes them off in the sink below him. Looking at his reflection in the mirror once more he finally notices the thin orchid lines running over his lips parallel to each other. ‘Narti must have done this.’ Lance thinks with a sigh. “Wait this won’t wash out of fur!” Lance shouts as the realization hits him. The door to Lance’s room are thrown open as Keith runs in.

“Lance are you alright?” Keith shouts in a panic. “Did someone break in here to kidnap you?”

Lance screams in fear at the intruder though he calms down quickly as he realizes that it was only Keith. “Oh god nothing like that Keith! Also how’d you even hear me from your room?” He asks as he pokes his head out of the bathroom.

“I, uh. Well-The walls are really thin!” Keith shouts. He turns away from Lance’s curious gaze and looks at the bed he had been sleeping in for about four months. “Anyway, why did you shout if you’re not in trouble?” He asks.

“Well it’s the fact that I have two lines going straight down over my lips that can’t even be washed off,” Lance says with a huff. Forgetting that he has no top on he walks into into his room. He puts his face in front of Keith’s face and traces the two permanent lines going over his lips. “Hey Keith, from one mutated Galra to half Galra, do you ever like really crave meat of sorts?” Lance asks as he backs away from Keith’s blushing face and places a hand on his chin.

“I don’t think so. I mean I do sometimes sneak into the kitchen at night and eat leftover meats but I’m fine most of the time,” Keith says with a frown as he tries to think of random times where he just really wanted meat.

“Hmm odd because the only thing I want to eat now is meat. Maybe the Galra are mainly carnivores or something like that,” Lance says with a shrug before plopping down onto his bed. He scratches his bare but fluffy chest as he looks at Keith. Suddenly Keith sits next to him and begins to mess with the light purple fur puffing off of his shoulder. “Really?” Lance asks, “Am I so much more attractive now that I have fur?”

“No, but this is quite new for all of us, plus the fur is so soft!” Keith says as he awkwardly pets Lance’s back. Lance cocks an eyebrow at this but allows him to continue. “Also your tail is really cool,” He says with a smile.

“Thanks man that really helps me feel a bit better about this whole thing,” Lance says as he looks down at his hands. As he looks at his hands he notices that the purple on his fingers goes up a bit more on his left hand than his right. Keith coughs suddenly before standing up and walking towards the door quickly.

“I’ll just be leaving now! Also dinner is in about an hour!” Keith says as he bolts out the room. Lance shrugs before looking down at his chest and stomach. The purple fur starts at his collarbone and fades down at his ribs into fur the colour of his regular skin tone with a tinge of purple mixed in. He strips off the last off his underarmour and tosses it into the corner with the rest of his armour. He takes refreshing shower to calm his nerves before he has to see his teammates again. Once he steps out of the shower he rubs his face down with his towel. After he dries his face he drapes the towel around his waist and walks into his room to get ready for dinner.

Now unable to use his shoes anymore Lance slips on his blue lion slippers he had made himself. He shuffles into the hallway and makes his way down to the dining room. When he arrives Hunk pulls him into a hug before setting him down in his regular spot next to Keith.

“Good to see you again Lance!” Hunk says as he dishes out everyone's food before sitting down himself. “I made your favorite so enjoy!”

“Thanks Hunk, you are so wonderful! What did I ever do to deserve a beautiful creature such as yourself as my friend?” Lance asks melodramatically.

“Yeah Hunk is an angel gracing us with his presence. Anything with him around gets brighter just because he’s in the room!” Pidge exclaims as they join along with the praise.

“We are not worthy of you Hunk,” Shiro chimes in with a smile.

“Guys what’s going on? Why are you complimenting me so much all of the sudden?” Hunk asks as he playfully backs away from them. They all start laughing at that then dig into their food happily. As Lance gets up after the meal he is stopped by Shiro putting up his hand and pointing back at his chair..

“I would like to talk to you after I finish if that’s okay,” Shiro says as he shoves a chunk of multi coloured meat into his mouth. Lance nods and sits there while he watches Shiro eat his meal. Shiro finishes his plate last out of the group leaving him and Lance alone in the dining hall. “So Lance are you doing okay?” Shiro asks as he sits down next to Lance.

“Yeah I think so. I mean I’m not hurt at all and I feel okay even though my body is all messed up. Not that Galra are that bad but what will my parents think when they see me?” Lance asks.

“Lance I’m sure they’ll love you no matter what,” Shiro says as he plant a hand on Lance’s head comfortingly. “If you ever need help you can always come to me no matter what, okay?” Lance nods his head tiredly before a yawn slips past his lips. “Come on let’s get you to bed,” He says as he hoists Lance up out of his seat. The two walk quietly to Lance’s room and once they step inside Lance kicks off his slippers. As he is already in clothes he could sleep in, Lance falls into his bed with a delighted sigh. Shiro laughs at the lanky teen before covering him up with a blanket. Lance’s arm shoots out from under the blanket and unconsciously grabs onto Shiro’s arm.

With Shiro’s arm in his grasp, Lance falls into a peaceful slumber. At some point in the night Hunk walks in with a blanket in hand but is silently waved away by Shiro. Hunk shakes his head and tosses the blanket to Shiro so that he could sleep. Shiro silently thanks him before Lance in his sleeping state pulls him up onto his bed by his arm. Hunk chuckles quietly before leaving the room so the two could sleep in peace. Soon after Hunk leaves Shiro falls asleep in Lance’s arms.


	4. Intruder In The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, why would anyone break into the Castle of Lions?

Allura groggily checks on the signatures of the paladins. A red dot flashes in the training room, most likely Keith, Allura thinks as she looks around the map for all of the paladins. The green dot flashes in the Green lion’s bay whereas the yellow dot flashes in Hunk’s bedroom. The black and blue dots flash in Lance’s room and and orange dot flashes in the engine room most likely being Coran. As she gazes at her own glowing dot a new signature shows up in the Blue lion’s bay. ‘Eight signatures, wait there should only be seven!’ Allura thinks as she slams her hand onto the button signalling the alarm.

 

Both Shiro and Lance shoot up from the bed they shared and launch into action. Lance slips on his armour other than his chest plate, which he has no clue where it is, while Shiro goes to Lance’s closet and types a command into the panel beside it. A few moments later his armour flies into the closet. Shiro slips it on quickly and launches out of the room with Lance right behind him. They stop as they hear Laura's voice ring out over the intercom.

 

“Paladins there is an intruder in Blue’s docking bay! You need to stop them before they can do anything drastic!”

 

Shiro and Lance nod and run towards Blue’s den. As the doors to Blue open both paladins summon their weapons and move into the large room. They stalk around the room looking for any trace of the intruder. As they make it to the back of Blue something explodes by the door.

 

“Shit, guys Lance and I are trapped in here with Blue so the intruder is probably already loose in the castle!” Shiro says as he punches the wall next to the door.

 

“Ugh, how did we not notice the explosives?” Lance asks as he rubs his face.

 

“It’s okay Lance we’ll just have to let the rest of the team take care of this,” Shiro says with a sigh.

 

“Pidge and Hunk the intruder is making their way towards the bedrooms try to intercept them there and Keith try to join up with them over there,” Allura says into their helmets. Keith nods and starts sprinting to the bedrooms while Hunk and Pidge run down two halls and make it to the bedrooms. They summon their bayards and watch for any movement in the hall. A shadow appears at the end of the hallway causing Hunk to let his gun go loose.

 

“Hunk calm down it’s only me!” Keith yells over the noise of the blasts.

“Oh, sorry Keith I thought you were the intruder,” Hunk says as he lowers his gun. Pidge also nods and drops their arms to their sides.

 

“So they still haven’t come this way then,” Keith says as he walks around the corner.

 

“I’m sorry you three, you seem to have missed them by a few seconds. Now Lance and Shiro it seems they are headed back your way so back away from the door,” Allura says.

 

“Did she say something Shiro?” Lance asks as he messes with his ears.

 

“Yeah we need to back away from the door and hope the intruder comes back in here,” Shiro says before he takes a few steps back from the door. Lance nods and steps back a few paces with his rifle at the ready. A few moments later the door bursts open and a tail shoots forward into Shiro’s face. Lance starts blasting into the smoke only to be knocked down and grabbed by his ankle. He is dragged on the floor for a bit before being launched at Blue’s face. To his surprise she snaps him up and allows him to go to her controls.  _ Welcome back my Paladin, I have missed you _ , Blue says into his mind.

 

“Woohoo! I’m back with Blue!” Lance shouts gleefully. Blue roars happily in response before swinging her tail towards Shiro’s attacker. She misses as the intruder leaps away to safety. The intruder dodges mostly all of their attacks as they make their way to the back of the room. They hop into a ship at the very back of the room and fly away from the three in the hangar. Shiro growls and punches the wall creating a dent while Lance attempts to cuddle Blue’s controls.

 

“Hey Lance we should go check our rooms for anything the intruder could have planted,” Shiro says.

 

“Yeah, okay Shiro I’ll get out in a tick!” Lance says as he strokes the inside of Blue’s cheek. “Wait does that mean Black already welcomed you back to her?”

 

“Oh yeah, it was so sweet. She told me she just wanted to go on one last mission with Keith before she wanted me to return to her. She purred so much after returning Keith to the castle and then she snapped me up and flew us around a few planets so happily,” Shiro gushes as Lance steps out of Blue’s mouth.

 

“It sound like she really missed you,” Lance says with a laugh. “Now let’s get going.” With that they walk through the broken door and through the halls leading to their rooms. They go their separate ways once they get to the bedrooms. Just before Lance walks into his room he is pulled to the side by Keith.

 

“Can I go in here with you?” Keith asks with his eyes wide. Lance nods and allows the smaller teen to walk into his room before him. Lance looks around his room while Keith head straight for his closet. He throws it open and shrinks back at what he sees. “I knew it!” He murmurs.

 

“Knew wha-aat is that doing here?” Lance asks as he points at the uniform now hanging in his closet.

 

“There’s one in my room too,” Keith growls. “Why just break in and plant two or more of his uniforms?” He tugs at fabric of Lotor’s general uniform hanging in Lance’s closet. He turns to look at Lance and finds him with his hands in a defencive position. “What are you doing?” Keith asks with a frown. Lance just motions his head towards his bathroom making Keith step away from the fabric. After he looks in the mirror, finding nothing amiss, he turns and glares at Lance.

 

“What no!” Lance says as his jaw hangs open. “You were just Galralized!” He tugs on Keith’s ears in disbelief at what just happened. Keith pushes him away and walks over to the door.

 

“Dude back off I still look the same as I always have,” Keith says with a glare.

 

“Wait no just, just-” Lance is cut off as he touches the uniform. His head slouches down for a moment before jerking back up and looking at Keith with fully purple glowing eyes.

 

“Huh, I was hoping this would work on you red paladin, but I suppose he will work,” Lotor says through Lance’s mouth. “Yes I understand this is a tad weird but I would like both you and Lance to become two of my generals.”

 

“Lotor? Get out of his body!” Keith growls at the possessed Lance.

 

“Don’t worry this is only temporary my dear half Galra paladin,” Lotor says as he runs Lance’s hand through his hair. “I would at least like the two of you to at least think about it. If you would like to join me please come to my father’s space mall in your uniforms and I will welcome you with open arms.” With that Lance’s head slouches down again before he shakes his head and looks up at Keith.

 

“That was unpleasant,” Lance says as he rubs the back of his head. Keith gazes deep into his eyes to make sure they held no trace of purple in them. Seeing no purple he releases a relieved sigh and plops down onto the bed. “So Lotor wants us to join his army,” Lance says with a glance at the uniform.

 

“Yep and he wants us to go to a space mall to declare our allegiance to him,” Keith says slowly. He rubs his hands into his hair causing his mullet to get all messy. “I bet he chose that spot because there’s an abundance of aliens there,” Keith says with a grunt.

 

“We could use this to our advantage if we play our cards correctly,” Lance says as he sits down next to Keith.

 

“Yeah we could, but what if he can do that thing to you again?” Keith asks while giving Lance a concerned look. Lance shrugs before pulling on his claws. “Ugh! Whatever, just tell me what you were going to say before that jerk took you over?” He asks.

 

“Well when you touched that thing you got all purple and got ears like my own,” Lance says as he points at his ears.

 

“Wait what? Really?” Keith asks. Lance nods his head up and down quickly prompting Keith to stand up and touch the uniform again. Seconds later he brings his hand up to touch his now soft ears. “This is so cool, and creepy at the same time!” Keith says with a bitter sweet expression. He removes his hand from the fabric and his ears instantly go back to normal. He takes the glove off of the uniform and slips it onto his hand.

 

“Hey that’s still mine even if I don’t want it,” Lance says with a glare.

 

“Shut it Lance. Hey this stupid glove doesn’t even fit my hand,” Keith huffs in frustration.

 

“Give it here I want to see if it fits me,” Lance says with his hand outstretched. Keith begrudgingly puts the glove in his hand allowing him to slip it on. “Ha, fits like a  _ glove _ ,” Lance says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Keith facepalms at the pun and looks between his fingers at Lance’s eyes to make sure they hadn’t changed at all. He lets out a sigh before heading towards the door.

 

“When you see Shiro later tell him about this, okay?” Keith asks. He stands there waiting for a reply for a good minute before Lance gives him a nod and a wide smile. With that Lance is left alone panicking inwardly at the fact that the glove fit so well over his hand. He rips it off and throws it at the rest of the damned armour before walking out of his room and to the training room.

 

“Hey Lance! Care to join my training session?” Shiro asks as he deflects the sword of an attacking bot.

 

“Yeah I really need to tone up my skills and I need to talk to you,” Lance says as he summons his bayard.

 

“Lay it on me buddy,” Shiro says while he finishes the training bot off. “Start training level 2 for two warriors.” The computer complies and spits out five bots, two with guns and the other's with various melee weapons.

 

“So the intruder actually planted something in my room,” Lance says as he covers Shiro.

 

“Wait really?” Shiro asks with a glance back at him. “You’re not hurt right Lance?”

 

“No I’m perfectly fine other that the fact that Lotor was able to take over my mind,” He says as he blasts one of the bots in the chest.

 

“He what?!” Shiro immediately stops and turns towards him causing Lance to have to fire at the bot Shiro stopped fighting. “How could he even do that?” Shiro asks before swinging his arm into another bot.

 

“I don’t know! That’s not even important right now,” Lance says as he shoots down the last ranged bot. “Anyway he told Keith and I that he wanted us to join him and become generals.”

 

“Why’d he want Keith to come it’s not like he knows that he is part Galra,” Shiro says as he dodges the blade of the last bot.

 

“That’s just it, he somehow found out about Keith,” Lance says as he takes careful aim at the bot’s head.

 

“You don’t think that the druids combed through one of our minds right?” Shiro asks with a worried look towards Lance. Seconds later he slices the bot’s arm off giving Lance his chance to fire. Its head flies into the air and lands in Shiro’s awaiting hand. The computer chimes that they have finished training level 2 and asks if they wish to continue. “Not yet, shut down training simulator,” Shiro says before walking over to Lance.

 

“I honestly don’t want to think about that, but it is possible since we were both in their grasps for so long,” Lance says with a shrug.

 

“Ugh! I hate this! We just get you back and now this jerk is trying to take you away again!” Shiro snarls as he curls his hands into fists. Lance drops his head and looks at the glowing floor beneath them. Shiro drops his hands down to his sides and leans forward a bit. “Start training level 4 for two warriors,” He says as he activates his arm. The training simulator starts up and starts dropping bots into the arena, all holding some sort of deadly weapon. A few minutes pass while they train in silence neither wanting to bring up a distinct possibility.

 

The silence is broken as Lance brings up sed possibility, “They could have even implanted some sort of device to-” Lance pauses and shoots a bot trying to circle around Shiro, “-control us whenever they want to.” Shiro throws a bot’s head past Lance hitting a bot trying to run him through. Lance nods in appreciation before shooting the bot.

 

“That is, in all honesty, really scary to think about. Like if we did go head to head against Haggar would she hold some power over us?” Shiro asks as he slices up a few bots with his hand.

 

“Yeah...” Lance says quietly. A few bots slip past him and almost hit Shiro, but he is able to dodge both of their attacks causing them to trip over each other. As on more slips past him, he calls out to Shiro, “Shiro look out!” He doesn’t move fast enough this time and is hit square in the back with a bat, knocking the air out of his lungs. Lance jumps up and rams himself into the bot allowing Shiro to catch his breath.

 

“How many bots left?” Shiro asks as he dodges around a sword and mace. The intercom chimes in and alerts them that there are 15 more bots left. After 10 minutes the last bot falls to its knees calling the training session to an end. “That was a good workout don’t you think?” He asks while wiping his brow.

 

“Yeah I definitely needed that, thanks Shiro,” Lance says with a grin. Shiro ruffles Lance’s hair happily before heading to the door. “Hey Shiro wait up a second!”

 

“Yeah what is it?” Shiro asks as he turns back towards Lance.

 

“Do you think we can make an ambush out of the mall?”

 

“Yeah if we could get everything sorted it would be a great way to capture Lotor and his generals. I just don’t want to let you be captured again and I don’t want Keith to go through that either,” Shiro says as he grabs Lance’s shoulders. “Now let’s go grab something to eat!”

 

“Yeah let’s,” Lance says with a grin before running out ahead of Shiro. His Paladin boots click on the tiles below him as he runs through the halls of the Castle. Heavier thumps echo behind him as he turns a corner and almost trips over his new tail. He breaths a sigh of relief as he returns to his original speed. He passes by a few doors in the hallway that lead to vacant rooms that no one has actually been in for 10,000 years. As he runs by the last doorway in this hallway he only briefly wonders what treasures may be hidden behind these abandoned doors. The thought dissipates immediately when he steps on his overly long tail, sending pain shooting up the tail all the way up his spine. The unexpected pain doubles Lance over onto his knees and brings out a cry of pain.

 

“Lance?” Shiro calls down the hall as soon as he sees Lance down on the floor crying out in pain, “Lance what happened?” He places his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder causing him to jump a little. He soon leans into the touch and stops shivering so much. “Lance, buddy you need to tell me what happened.” Lance nods a little a takes a shaky breath in.

 

“I-I stepped on my tail Shiro and it really hurt,” He says as he looks up sadly into Shiro’s grey caring eyes. Shiro places a hand atop Lance’s head and carefully rubs between his ears.

 

“The pain should go away in a little bit, but if it doesn’t we can take you to Coran and he’ll fix you right up,” Shiro says with a soft smile. He then helps Lance onto his feet and leads him down the last long hallway to the kitchen.


	5. Dreams of Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning there will be descriptions of torture multiple times in this chapter as well as a mention of rape and Allura being racist. If you want to skip them they will always be after ~~~ in the story. I wanted to avoid doing this chapter for a while but this is the best time to include this since Haggar would never NOT torture a prisoner even if she thought they were her child. Sadly the torture must be known about before some other key stuff can happen so I’m sorry. Poor Lance needs platonic cuddles from all of his friends eventually.

Lance quickly thanks Hunk for dinner before darting away to his room. He groans and faceplants into the pillow, still feeling embarrassed about crying over his tail. His hands move to his hair and angrily ruffle it around. “Arg! Why am I so useless?” Lance cries into his pillow. A loud purr enters his mind calming him down slightly. “Thanks Blue, I don’t know that I’d still be sane if it weren’t for you.” He yawns then throws off his blue lion slippers before turning in his bed. Blue continues purring into Lance’s mind, letting him drift slowly into a ‘peaceful’ slumber.

 

~~~

 

Lance is awoken by a sharp pain in his side along with bright surgical lights beaming into his eyes. He hears a woman cackle menacingly to the right of him, but he can’t turn his head. He tries to turn again but feels as the leather belts almost seem to tighten at his movement. His mouth is dry and cracked making him long for anything liquidy to cure his parched throat. The metal bars in his mouth push his jaw open wider to allow for a purple hand to reach into it.

 

“The experiments seem to be successful so far, and the patient actually wants another dose of the formula,” The woman says as she looks into Lance’s open mouth. He tries to beg for her to let him go only to have her take a syringe full of a purple liquid and rake it across his dried out gums. Suddenly she jabs it into the gum above his canine teeth and injects the cool liquid into them. Pain fills his teeth as she takes more syringes and injects them. He can feel as his own teeth rot away to make room for new and ‘better’ Galra teeth. The canines come out first, piercing the soft flesh of his gums and painfully growing through them. The rest of the teeth come after, sharper and denser than before.

 

“You know, he looks so cute with his father’s teeth. Druid! Note that the bug does make some permanent changes to your state of mind! I believe I will still care for him as a son after I’m done with him,” The woman, now quite obvious to Lance that she is Haggar, says with a frown at her test subject. She pulls out a small bug and allows it to bite her arm. She cripples over for a moment then bounces back up. With a satisfied giggle she turns towards him and strokes his cheek. “You’re father will be so proud of you for doing this for him,” Haggar says with a sickeningly sweet smile.

 

Lance tries to retort only to have the bars in his mouth force his jaw even farther open. Haggar notices this and shuts them down allowing him to shut his mouth. He is a bit stunned at how perfectly his teeth fit together but quickly gets over it since he could actually talk now.

 

“Why are you doing this to me? Don’t you have other prisoners that you could be torturing right now?” Lance yells.

 

“Don’t you want to be just like your father?” She asks looking kind of hurt. Lance shakes his head fiercely against his restraints.

 

“I’m not even your son! I don’t know why you keep calling me that!”

 

“I don’t like the tone you’re giving me,” Haggar says with a menacing glare.

 

“And I don’t like what you’re doing to me,” He says weakly.

“Well I’m sorry, but this needs to happen! I can’t have you looking nothing like your father or me,” She says as she rests a hand on his forehead. “I refuse to have a son that looks nothing like his parents, so that is why I’m fixing you.”

 

“My Lady, Zarkon is showing signs of life again,” A guard says as he enters the room.

 

“Fantastic! Our son should be ready when he reawakens!” The guard nods and takes his leave quickly. “Now, your teeth are fixed, so what should we fix next?”

 

“Nothing?” Lance tentatively suggests. Haggar shakes her head and runs her hand down his body.

 

“You need fur, all over, and you’re, ehem, package is a bit wrong for a Galran teen and completely wrong for an adult,” She says with a gaze down his body causing Lance to blush heavily.

 

“What?!” He manages to squeak out after a few Doboshes. She just nods and runs her fingers down his leg and ends at his toes.

 

“Hmm, your feet are completely wrong too. That means major changes to those and your hands,” Haggar states as she wiggles his big toe.

 

~~~

 

Lance wakes with a start, still being able to feel the pain of his teeth being replaced. He panics as he feels around his bed and his own face just to make sure he was safe. “What...What the absolute quiznaking hell was that!” He shouts. ‘ _ Calm down my Paladin, it was just a dream. _ ’ Blue purrs into his mind. He calms down slightly as the purring continues and the pain from the dream subsides.

 

Lance flinches back as the door to his room opens but relaxes immediately when he sees that it’s Hunk. He has a blanket on his shoulder and a pillow in his arms. He looks slightly surprised at Lance staring at him but shrugs. “I came to have a sleepover, you know, since I haven’t been able to see you for phoebs,” Hunk says with a look down at the floor.

 

“Aww, buddy, you’re always welcome to sleep in mi casa!” Lance exclaims with a grin spreading across his cheeks. He pats his bed and waits for his best friend to join him. Hunk smiles widely before tossing the pillow on the bed and scooping Lance up into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Lance melts into the bear hug and lets Hunk keep him in his arms until he wants to drop him. After a few doboshes Hunk releases him and climbs onto the bed. Lance takes his place next to him and makes himself comfortable quickly. Hunk rests his arm around the smaller teen, making him feel a bit safer even though he’s back in the castle away from Haggar.

 

~~~

 

Lance shutters awake to find himself in the nude strapped to a cold metal table. The table gives way making his wrists and ankles the only thing still wrapped by the cold metal. A door opens causing him to stare at the person entering with fear. It was Haggar again and she looked ecstatic about what was about to happen.

 

“My boy, we are fixing quite a few things this quintant,” Haggar says with a menacing grin. Behind her a soldier pushes in a device with multiple arms and gadgets attached to it. “Narti made a specific request and I think I shall grant it to her since it would be interesting to have a son with a capable tail. Even though you father and I don’t have tails, it will be cute so I’m willing to let you have one,” She says as she toys with one of the saws.

 

“What else are you going to do to me today?” Lance asks with a snarl.

 

“Again, many things. Too many to talk about right away or else you’ll struggle too much.” Haggar cackles as she pulls out a scalpel. He tries to pull away from her only to have a druid come from behind and stab a sharp object into his back. Haggar walks towards him with a smug smile and begins to trace the scalpel across his soft stomach flesh. He flinches and cries out in pain as it begins to cut through his skin. She cuts a thin layer of flesh off of his stomach then begins to slice lower towards his genitals.

 

“We have to prepare you for your genitals to be put in the right spot,” Haggar says as she cuts deeper into his stomach. Blood now spills easily onto the white floor below as she continues her slicing. All the while Lance is trying to hold back screams and cries of pain. He can’t hold it in anymore as she injects his dick with a dark purple liquid. His cries of pain only seem to make the pain worse as Haggar and her Druid cast spell after spell onto his stomach region. After one more spell the Druid starts up the mechanism from earlier and moves it closer to the whimpering boy. The machine starts with callously skinning the boy then injecting various coloured liquids into various body parts.

 

“My Lady, he seems to be losing too much blood. At this rate he could die before the machine is finished with him,” The Druid says with a worried glance at the growing pool of blood at Lance’s feet.

 

“We’ll be infusing compatible Galra blood as soon as he is finished with this so the less...human blood...the better,” Haggar says with a hint of disgust. Lance’s screams of pain die into almost silent whimpers as the machine finally ends its procedure. Haggar nods to her Druid and he allows the boy to fall to the floor, soaking him in his own blood. “It seems like his fur will refuse to become fully purple, note that Druid,” She says with a disdainful frown. “Though it is nice to see that he will have a full coat of-hmm-yes, soft fur.” She bends down and drags her hand across his shoulders, satisfied with the texture of it.

 

Lance groans weakly as she begins to poke and prod at him. His vision at this point basically just black dots and grey haze. He feels a light prick in his neck and his vision begins to clear slightly. He loses track of time as his sight fades in and out, slowly becoming better every time. After, maybe, vargas or quintant he finally comes to in a bright purple room. His hands are bound behind his back with a rag of some sort while his mouth has metal gag in it. He pushes himself up unsteadily, almost falling, to his feet. He leans against the wall to keep his balance as he walks around the small room, looking for an exit.

 

A Druid pops into the room and looks at Lance with an extremely surprised look. “You’re awake?” He asks to himself mostly. Lance glares at the Galran and backs into the farthest corner of the room from him. The Druid sighs and flashes a blade of Marmora dagger instantly making the teen calm down. “Lance, I’m here to tell you that we’ll be rescuing you tomorrow if we can,” The Druid says, “You’ve been here for too many phoebs already, and the Witch is determined to change you fully.”

 

“Hoph bath ith ich?” Lance tries to ask through his gag.

 

“You still have most of your human features though you have fur all over you. Thankfully it’s not all purple like ours! Yet anyway,” The Druid murmurs the last bit but points out his brown and purple streaked fur, though even the brown fur had a hint of purple in it. A few areas more purple than others.  “Your eyes haven’t even been changed yet, so that’s a good sign. She also hasn’t had a chance to have you grow your tail yet. Once again a great sign. Let me see your hands,” He states.

 

Lance complies by turning around and showing him his bound hands. He hears a little gasp as the Druid prods the pads on his fingers. “Your hands already have pads on them so your feet would be next. So bad new and good news with that. You have more sensitive touch now but you have Galra like hands,” The Druid says as he turns Lance around.

 

“Cachnuoo ach ough hish hing?” Lance tries to ask. The Druid shakes his head sadly and places a hand on top of Lance’s head. Lance groans and slides to the floor while the Druid waves goodbye to him before poofing out of the room. He grumbles to himself as he tries to rip or untie the restraints around his wrists. With each foiled attempt he gets angrier and angrier while the cloth seems to only anchor itself in place more so. His jaw begins to clench tighter on the metal gag in his mouth as his attempts continue to fail.

 

“Agh!” Lance yelps as something begins to squirt out of the gag. As the flow increases the cloth around his hands falls away. He attempts to claw the device out of his mouth only to have more of the liquid spill into his mouth. His mouth now full, the liquid begins to force its way down his throat, burning as is goes. His hands desperately pull at the straps holding the machine to his face in attempt to rip it off. The device extends over his lips now to prevent any of the liquid from spilling out and tightens itself around his face, making it impossible for him to remove it.

 

Lance is forced to swallow to prevent the pain from continuing. This continues for a varga before the device just drops out of his mouth. He pants heavily and almost throws up. He frowns at the floor in confusion. He had an odd craving for meat, and only meat.

 

~~~

 

Hunk shakes Lance awake and stares into his yellow glazed over eyes. ‘ _ He was just crying for help?! Then he just...I don’t know zombifies?! _ ’ Hunk thinks as he tries shaking the thin teen again. Starting to panic now Hunk climbs out of the bed and runs out into the hall. He quickly sends Pidge an s.o.s. before running down the hall to Keith’s room. He bangs on the door fiercely for a dobosh or two before dropping a holotape at the door for him to see if he got up. He then dashes down to Shiro’s room and knocks only once before he pops his head into the hall.

 

“Shiro, somethings wrong with Lance-” Hunk is cut off by Shiro dashing out of his room and towards the Blue Paladin’s room. Hunk dashes after him and meets him in the room. Shiro is already cradling Lance in his arms and looking extremely panicked.

 

“Do you have any idea what happened?”

 

“No, I-I just woke up to him screaming for help then his eyes just, glazed over,” Hunk says as he bites his fingers.

 

“We need to get him to healing pod,” Shiro states as he lifts the teen. Hunk nods before they run through the Castle halls to the healing room. Pidge is already there and looking panicked.

 

“Is he okay?” They ask with a small frown. Hunk shrugs and Shiro gently lays Lance into a healing pod.

 

~~~

 

Lance’s eyes flutter open to see a needle pointed at each eye. He knew exactly what was happening today. The Blade of Marmora should be breaking him out today, but it would be impossible now. Haggar had randomly decided to move along with her experiment this very quintant making it too dangerous for the Blade to attempt to break him out. Today would be grueling as well since Haggar planned on making her final touches on him. Which means his eyes, feet, and ears had to change. Plus she would be giving him a tail today too. ‘ _ Fan-flipping-tastic! _ ’ He thinks as the needles approach his eyes.

 

He wishes that he could squeeze his eyes shut but there was a device preventing that. He also wished that the Druid in the corner would stop staring at his lower body. It was really creepy. Though once the needles enter his eyes his thoughts drift away from the creepy Druid to the excruciating pain in his eyes. He bites his lip to prevent himself from screaming in pain. Sure he’d slice his lip open doing this but why give the Witch the satisfaction of hearing hs pain. A flash of fiery hot pain at the base of his spine almost breaks his will but he holds it in. ‘ _ They must be starting with the tail _ ’ Lance thinks through the pain.

 

“My Lady, the tailbone is now ready to be extended,” The creepy Druid says as she grazes her hand along his leg. Lance shudders and tries to pull his leg away from her but only brings about pain as the needles shift in his eyes.

 

“Stop moving or you’ll destroy your eyes!” Haggar shouts lovingly at him. “This formula will take a few movements to fully take effect but at least your eyes will be a lovely shade of yellow today!” She gently caresses his face and gives him a loving kiss on his forehead.

 

“My Lady, we should start on his feet now,” The Druid says with another glance at Lance’s lower bits. Haggar nods and begins a spell while the Druid sticks a butterfly needle in each foot. Haggar casts her spell while the Druid begins her own spell at the base of Lance’s new tail. With all of the new pain at once Lance breaks. A cry of pain slips past his lips and continues from there. He can feel as the bones in his feet shift around slightly as well as his tailbone becoming more pliable and extending. Even his spine connects with the tailbone differently now to allow for movement of the normally immovable bone.

 

This process take the whole quintant to accomplish fully. His feet now pawlike, a long tail extending from his back, and dimly glowing yellow eyes. The cherry on top of the screw you cake was that the creepy Druid touched him where his dick used to be. Now it was under that area covered in purple fur. Though Haggar angrily blasted that Druid into the wall for touching her precious son like that. ‘ _ Nice to know she won’t let them rape me. _ ’ Lance thinks as Haggar injects his neck with something.

 

“This will prevent you from remembering any of this my dear, wonderful son,” Haggar whispers softly into his new ear.

 

~~~

 

Lance’s eyes begin to glow brightly in the healing pod making the worried bystanders look at him expectantly. He blinks a few times causing the other Paladins to cheer. He takes a step out of the pod and almost falls onto Keith.

 

“Watch it!” Keith grunts before realising that it was Lance who almost fell on him. “Oh, wait. Ugh! Don’t do that again!” Keith shouts as he punches Lances shoulder.

 

“Ow! What the heck did I do?” Lance retorts as he rubs his shoulder.

 

“You were in the healing pod for a whole movement!” Pidge exclaims, “You have to stop worrying us or we’ll all have heart attacks!” They lightly punch his side before hugging him.

 

“Lance, do you know why this happened?” Shiro asks cautiously, slightly worried that asking this will cause it to happen again. Before he can answer Hunk scoops him up and bear hugs him.

 

“I thought I lost you again Buddy!” Hunk cries as he swings them around.

 

“I’m sorry, I just had...nightmares,” Lance mutters. Shiro frowns while everyone else continues with their cheer. Lance looks at Shiro and know that he’ll be having another chat with him later. “I feel okay now though.” Now Pidge joins in on the hug while Keith kind of tustles his hair. Shiro gives in and joins them. Coran bursts in and finds his Paladins hugging making him run over and join in, forcefully making Keith fully join in on the hug.

 

“My boy, you’re okay! We were all so worried about you!” Coran exclaims. Lance grins happily and welcomes the warmth of his friends love.

 

Allura creeps in and watches the Paladins and Coran have their fun with the Galralized Blue Paladin. She turns away in disgust at their joy for him and slightly curses herself for being unable to trust the boy now. She could even say that she was appalled by his new appearance. Sure they had the Blade of Marmora but that didn’t make her trust any Galra more than a speck of dust. They all do horrible things no matter how helpful they are. They are all disgusting and she wanted nothing to do with them. Even if two of the Paladins are part Galra she would never accept them fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that ending being of racist Allura. But hey Lance got some cuddles.


End file.
